


Harry Potter: Dragon's Rise

by Vortek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, I'll add more tags later, dragon - Freeform, dragon rider, idk what to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortek/pseuds/Vortek
Summary: An orphaned boy that has no clue about his heritage stumbles upon a blood red egg. As it hatches, he discovers his strange ability to converse with these creatures. He learns more and more about his ancestors from the little dragon whose royal lineage had made it a target to witches and wizards seeking to earn cash. Enter Jake Ryder, dragon kin and protector, as he makes his way up his years at Hogwarts.A choose your own adventure story. Pick the direction the story goes. Which house, which friends. Good or evil or neutral. With Voldemort, Dumbledore, or a mercenary. Have say in the outcome of this book.Updates will happen depending on participation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Harry Potter: Dragon's Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a new thing I'm trying out. A Harry Potter choose your own adventur story. I'm really excited for this and I hope you guys participate. I'll try to get updates out once or twice a week but it'll depend on if anyone participates and my schedule. Hope you enjoy :)

Jake Ryder was an 8 year old boy residing in an orphanage. With wavy black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a commanding demeanor, Jake was feared throughout the orphanage. Just a few years ago, he was at the bottom, picked on and bullied for his strange power, but Jake learned to harness this power and now, no one dared cross Jake Ryder for fear of what would happen to them. Everyone knew the rules, you did what Jake wanted, or else.

It was dinner time at the orphanage and Jake made his way down from his room where he was practicing the strange power he possessed. As he made his way down, others cowered and backed away from him but he paid them no mind. He wasn’t a bully and he didn’t inflict pain on others unless it was deserved. But he knew from his previous years that he couldn’t tolerate anyone acting higher than him, it would only result in chaos.

By displaying his power, he could keep everyone in line, there was no room for weakness in the orphanage. The ones with power stood at the top and could take anything from anyone. If he didn’t want to be bullied, he had to be at the top.

Jake grabbed his lunch and plopped down next to his previous bullies, just because he wasn’t cruel didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the fear he invoked. And he hated them with a passion. The three of them flinched back as ice-blue eyes passed casually over their forms. Everyone knew to avoid them if they didn’t want Jake breathing down their necks.

“So,” he stated, popping a bite of stale bread into his mouth, “what’s the word around?” The three of them had explored the surrounding towns incessantly when they ran the orphanage, using the other orphans to find information, which families wanted kids, which families were rich. That sort of thing that could be used to get adopted. Jake had them continue this, but he wasn’t hopeful, he didn’t want a family restricting him anyway. The orphanage didn’t care about them. It had its upsides and downsides.

On one hand, it was downright cruel, leaving them to the mercy of the bitter cold, the gnawing hunger and the ruthless children. On the other hand, now that he was at the top, he didn’t have to worry as much about that and he could do whatever he wanted.

The three of them exchanged glances before one of them spoke up, “There’re rumors of a treasure on the east side of town.”

“Yeah, one that could be sold for a crap ton of cash,” another added, hoping to win Jake’s favor.

Jake raised an eyebrow, “Oh? What type of treasure?”

“Some sort of egg or something,” one of them shrugged, “Maybe it’s made out of gold or the egg of an extra rare creature, but people are setting up to go get it after the power outage ends.”

Jake’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully, if he planned to escape this bloody orphanage anytime soon, he’d need cash. He gave a decisive nod and stood up, the rickety chair scraping against the moldy floor, “Alright then, we’ll see if you’re right,” and with that, Jake headed for the door.

Really, any of them could leave anytime they wanted. With the matron so bloody drunk all the time, she wouldn’t even notice them gone. But none of them knew anything of the outside world and many deemed it safer to stay where at least there was a modicum of warmth, food and water. There were many horror stories told of kids who had left the relative safety of the orphanage and had succumbed to death in one horrible way or another.

As Jake headed to the east side of town, he felt a pull towards the right. He frowned and stopped, but the pull continued incessantly. He knew by now to ignore anything strange, else he would be perplexed by everything, and followed the pull.

He left the town and headed down a dirt path before suddenly turning off it. Eventually, he reached a ditch, and in that ditch, sat a blood red egg, spots of black obsidian coating the surface. Jake reached out, as if in a trance, and the moment his finger brushed it, a bright light exploded out of the egg.

His arm jerked up instinctively to shield his face and when he opened his eyes, there sat a pitch black dragon with blood red eyes.

“No way,” he whispered, awe shining in his eyes. He had read about dragons, even dreamed of those creatures swooping in and saving him from the orphanage, flying to safety on its broad back. But even amid all the strange events, he had never thought that dragons were actually real.

The dragon hissed quietly, ~A human? How did a human find me?~

Jake’s eyes widened, ~Y-you can speak?!~

The dragon stared at him and he could make out surprise in its red eyes. ~Dragon kin? Here?~

~What?~ This day was getting weirder and weirder and he could tell the little dragon felt the same as it closed its eyes in what he somehow knew was exasperation.

~You don’t know?~

~Don’t know what? How you’re speaking English?~

The dragon padded closer to him and stared closely, eyes darting to every feature of his. ~You really don’t know.~ He murmured to himself, shocked. Before Jake could speak up, the dragon’s eyes locked with his, ~Listen, actually listen to me, to yourself, speaker. We’re not speaking English, we’re speaking draconic.~

~What do you-~ Jake’s eyes widened and he grabbed at his throat, he had just let out a combination of growls and hisses, and he had understood every word of it.  
~Yes, now you understand~ Now that he actually knew what to listen for, he could hear the noises the little dragon made, the hisses and growls that others could hear and the words he alone could make out.

The dragon stepped closer to him, coiling around his legs and latching with his claws to climb up his back and coil around his neck and shoulders. Usually around dangerous creatures, his self-preservation would kick in and his powers would defend him, but right now he felt unspeakable calm, safe, as if nothing could hurt him.  
The dragon’s neck curled as he glanced at him curiously, ~There hasn’t been a speaker of our kind in centuries. You really don’t know anything?~

~I don’t, the only thing wrong with me is that I can do weird things and apparently speak to dragons now~ he mumbled to himself. Another thing to add to the list of abnormal things he did.

The dragon’s head snapped to him and they narrowed dangerously, ~There is nothing wrong with you speaker, anyone who said that, I’ll gladly burn to a crisp. You have magic, that is all the strange things you can do. When you feel scared or defenseless or angry, it reacts to your strong emotions and aids you. And being dragon kin is a gift, a gift you shouldn’t take for granted~

Jake nodded, stunned, no one had ever stood up for him and he’d had to learn to defend himself because no one else cared enough. It was kinda nice to know someone cared. Even if it wasn’t a human.

~You’re right, I shouldn’t take it for granted, sorry~ he mumbled, lowering his head. He didn’t know why, but this little dragon had the ability to make him feel like a scolded child.

~Chin up, drakeling, you are dragon kin, you should be proud. You are superior, act like it~

Jake glanced at him and nodded once. With all the shit going around, he didn’t have time to pay attention to anything else. Now that everything was done and settled, he could see the fading light as day turned to night. His eyes darted to the little dragon’s.

~I have to head back to the orphanage now. Are you coming?~

The dragon grinned, baring sharp teeth, ~Now that I’ve found a speaker, I wouldn’t leave for the world. I’ll go wherever you will. And by the way, my name’s …~

1.) Trevas, Darkness in Portuguese  
2.) Rioga, Royal in Irish  
3.) Rrezik, Danger in Albanian  
4.) Submit another name

Jake nodded, ~Okay but we need a plan, they’ve never seen something like you before, let’s…

1.) Don’t care about what they think. Walk in with ____ on your shoulder  
2.) Try to use magic to shield him from view  
3.) Ask if _____ can hide himself  
4.) Have _____ on your back, under your jacket


End file.
